Miracles Of Christmas
by Janis B
Summary: With Christmas almost upon them and the Sumners about to become parents Julie Gage and boyfriend Robin deliver some news of their own.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters. Any reference to the Texas Motor Speedway is purely fictional for entertainment purposes. 

Rated: PG

_**"Miracles Of Christmas"** _

__

_**Chapter One** _

__

_**The Front Porch Of Sydney And Francis Gage's Home**_

"Do you think it is going to snow Daddy?" Cat Gage quizzed her father. Sydney had just got Cody down for his nap and they had come out on the front porch to wait for Julie and Robin to arrive.

"Well it's not in the forecast but then it wasn't the year Pipe and I got caught out over night in that freak storm either," Gage replied not really giving her a straight answer. "It sure has gotten cold though," he added lifting her into his arms.

"Daddy put me down I'm a big girl," she squirmed in his arms until he set he down again. "Besides Cody in the baby now," she defiantly told him.

"Yes Cody is the baby now but do you think it is asking too much to let your father steal a hug and kiss from you every once in a while?" he asked her his eyes focused on her face as she looked up at him.

"Well not all the time Dad just when no one is looking," she told him a car horn suddenly sounding as Julie and Robin pulled into the driveway.

"Francis, Cat," Julie cried jumping from the car at the same time.

"Aunt Julie," Cat shouted running to her aunt to be caught up in her arms. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Cat!" Gage exclaimed leaning forward to give Julie a hug and kiss. "You don't need to ask Aunt Julie for a present every time she comes for a visit. You should just be happy she came to visit," Gage scolded.

"Leave her be Francis," Julie frowned at her brother turning back to her young niece.

"Yeah Francis let her be," Robin cut in unable to resist throwing in a Francis when he got a chance.

"Don't you get started Chafe," Gage directed at Robin who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes Cat I brought you a present but you can't open it until Christmas," Julie told her ignoring Gage and Robin.

"Hey Robin," she shouted over Julie's shoulder. "Are you going to marry Aunt Julie? Daddy thinks that might be your big news but Mom says nothing is ever sure where Aunt Julie is concerned," she curiously explained to everyone Robin and Gage's faces colouring with her revelation.

Robin's mouth opened and closed much like Gage's always did when he is put on the spot.

"Well your Daddy is going to have to wait until I get to see that new brother of yours," Julie cut in smiling at her niece.

"He just went for a nap and Mom said if we wake him up we have to rock him," Cat declared.

"Well you know Cat if we are very quiet maybe we can sneak just a little peek," Julie smiled the same time tickling Cat eliciting laughter from the little girl.

"Aunt Julie Robin," Chris called coming up the driveway Piper in tow.

Julie stopped short looking at Chris amazed at the fact that every time she saw her nephew he looked more and more like her little brother.

"You get more handsome every time I see you Christian," Julie gushed taking Chris in a warm hug. "And you, look at you Pipe where is the time going?" she asked hugging Piper close too.

"I missed you Aunt Julie," Piper confessed glad her aunt was here.

"Me too Pipe I missed you too," Julie whispered to the young girl hugging her closer.

"Are we going inside or what?" Cat asked hating that the center of attention had drifted to Piper and away from her.

"Yes we are going inside," Gage answered his daughter holding the door open for everyone.

"Mom Aunt Julie and Robin are here," Cat shouted at the top of her lungs the wails from Cody sounding a minute later and then her mother's voice.

"Cat what did I tell you?" Syd scolded emerging from her own room to head to the nursery.

"Let me," Julie begged hurrying down the hall to go with Syd to help tend to her new nephew.

"Cat," Gage sternly stared at her.

"I forgot Daddy," her pleading brown eyes threatening tears.

"That's going to be written on your tombstone," Chris spoke up teasing his sister.

"It will not," Cat countered.

"Sure it will I'll make sure of it," Chris persisted.

"Daddy," Cat shouted again.

"All right Chris enough and you young lady what did Mom say about shouting in the house?" Gage stepped in to break up the argument.

"That when we shout we disturb others so we aren't going to shout in the house," Cat sighed.

"That's right," Gage concurred squeezing his little girl's shoulder as she sullenly walked toward the family room.

Shaking his head and smiling Gage looked over to his guest asking, "How bout a beer?"

"Sounds good," Robin agreed following Gage to the kitchen. "How do you do it Gage?" Robin asked taking the beer from him.

"Do what?" Gage answered with a question.

"Work, wife, family… big family… good kids," Robin answered staring at the beer in his hand.

Grinning to himself as much as at Robin Gage began, "It's all I ever wanted out of life. When Julie and I were kids things were so hard for us… I used to think to myself when I grow up I'm going to have lots of kids of my own and I'm going to treat them so much better. First I had my career and then Syd came along… when she told me she was expecting Chris well lets just say… then Piper came along, Cat and now Cody my life has just fallen into place that's all."

"You make it sound so easy," Robin wanly smiled.

"Don't get me wrong Syd and I work at this all the time, things aren't always a piece of cake around here," Gage tried to explain.

"Robin isn't he precious," Julie cut in cuddling Cody close as she walked into the kitchen with him.

Syd was a step behind Julie she slid over beside Gage letting his arm go round her as she leaned against him.

"You look good holding him," Gage cut in before Robin could answer adding, "I think we have waited long enough to hear your big news."

Before Julie had a chance to reply Cody let out a wail Gage reached for his son while Syd went to retrieve a bottle for him. Bouncing him a little Gage asked again, "What's the big secret?"

Clearing his throat Robin looked at Julie who nodded her head giving him the go ahead. "We bought a house."

"You bought a house?" Gage looked blankly at them.

"Yes right here in Dallas," Julie continued.

"In Dallas?" Syd parroted as surprised as her husband.

"I've been transferred to the Dallas office," Robin began to explain.

"So you bought a house together? And you're going to live together?" Gage questioned still not able to grasp fully what Julie and Robin were telling them.

"Frankie we live together now," Julie grinned at her brother watching him take Cody's bottle from Syd and begin to feed him.

"See Robin it isn't that hard even Frankie can do it I'm sure you won't have any trouble at all," Julie rattled on.

"I can do what Julie?" Gage eyes were on his sister knowing in his heart what she was going to say but needing to hear it out loud.

Taking Robin's hand Julie looked into his eyes as she announced to her brother and sister-in-law, "Robin and I are expecting." 

A dead silence filled the room for a few awkward moments until Sydney recovered enough to pull Julie into a hug. "Congratulations Honey," Syd told her. "How far along are you?" 

"We just found out, I'm about six weeks," Julie gushed Robin remaining quiet. 

"So is it just going to be a small wedding or are you going all out?" Gage asked point blank. 

"Francis I don't recall wedding plans being in our announcements…" 

"Come on Julie you're planning on bringing a child into this world," Gage cut back in. 

"Yes Frankie we are and on our terms not yours," Julie defiantly stood up to her brother. 

"Julie this goes against all our values one of the very few things we have left of Mom and Dad," Gage quietly spoke. 

"Julie please let me have a word with Gage, alone," Robin stepped between the two of them. 

"I can handle my brother," Julie shot back. 

"I don't need handling Julie I just want to know what the hell you are thinking," Gage flared trying hard not to loose his temper. 

"Julie why don't we let the two of them have a few minutes," Syd intervened taking Cody from Gage as she spoke. 

Glaring at Gage Julie gave in saying as she walked out of the kitchen with Sydney, "There is nothing that you can say that is going to change things little brother. Not a thing." 

"Maybe we should step into the study," Robin suggested. 

"After you," Gage replied getting up to follow. 

With the door closed behind them Gage lit into Robin, "Chafe just what in hell are you thinking?" 

"Hold on Gage I asked her I want to marry her and she flatly refused me," Robin said turning to face him. 

"What are you talking about?" Gage demanded. 

"When she came home and told me it was the first thing out of my mouth. Julie thinks I'm only willing to marry her because she is carrying my child," Robin explained. 

"Why would she think that?" Gage asked still not convinced. 

"A couple of weeks ago word came down I was being sent to Dallas. When I found out I asked Julie to come with me and well we bought the house… then you guys had Cody Julie was so excited. We some how got into this big discussion about kids to which I opened my big mouth to say I didn't know if I could settle down. The next thing I knew she was crying… that's when I wheedled it out of her that she was expecting," Robin spouted out. 

"Oh man," was all Gage could get out knowing just exactly how his sister was thinking. 

"But that ain't the half of it," Robin continued. "Have you ever heard of Darius?" 

"Who hasn't? He's one of the biggest drug kingpins in the state of Texas," Gage exclaimed. "What's he got to do with this?" 

"I was undercover in one of his operations a couple of years back helped orchestrate a big bust but Darius eluded us. I thought I had got out of the sting undetected by the man," Robin began to explain. 

"But that's not the case?" Gage questioned. 

"My cover is still intact, I'm still CZ Williams," Robin simply stated. "The trouble is that when the bust went down a huge quantity of PCP was confiscated. Some how Darius got the idea that I took off with his shipment of drugs. I ran into an associate of his Tommy Roland he as much as told me Darius was looking for me wants to make an example of me… Gage you and I both know Julie is tough… I need your help here… if anything happens to her," Robin was pleading. 

Gage eyed Chafe for a moment finally admitting to himself he could trust the man where Julie was concerned. "Julie stays here until you are off the hook and you bring the rangers in on this," Gage informed Robin. 

"Listen Gage I want you looking after Julie but I can take care of this problem…" 

"Chafe as I see it you don't have a choice here," Gage cut him off. "You're going to be a father not to mention my brother-in-law besides Julie will kill me if I don't do what I can to help get you out of this mess." 

Gage had all ready picked up the phone and begun dialling as he continued, "We got two weeks until Christmas Julie will be safe here with Sydney." The phone connected before Gage could say anything more. 

"Walker got Chafe here he's needing a little help from us seems he has Darius looking to even a score with him," he informed his boss. "We'll be there shortly." 

Hanging up the phone Gage looked over at Chafe, "I'll talk to Syd while you talk to Julie." 

Nodding his head yes both men emerged from the study to be greeted by Matt and Anna B. "Sumner you're just the person I want to see," Gage told him. 

"Me what did I do?" Sumner playfully asked back. 

"No more then usual," Gage laughed. 

"Julie Honey can I see you alone a minute," Chafe spoke over the rest beckoning Julie to follow him. 

Gage watched as his sister sullenly walked past them to join Robin, he could tell by her glare that she was not impressed with his meddling in her business. As the door closed Gage turned to Syd saying, "What I have to tell Sumner concerns you too." 

"Let me take Cody," Anna B suggested reaching out for the baby. 

"Thanks Anna B," Gage smiled as Cat came trooping out of the family room. 

"Where's Aunt Julie and Robin?" she asked. 

"They are having a talk and that is what Sumner and your Mom and Dad are going to do too," Anna B told Cat taking her by the hand to lead her back to the family room. 

Sumner stared after his wife for a moment a big smile crossing his face. "She is going to make a perfect Mom," Syd told him bringing him back to the moment at hand. 

"Yeah I know," he replied his face colouring slightly being caught in the day dream. 

Syd's eyes went to her husband's and they both smiled knowing how their friend felt. Another couple of weeks and he would be a father too. 

As they took seats around the kitchen table Gage began to inform Sydney and Sumner of what was going on. "Chafe has got himself in a bit of trouble with Darius," he started to say. 

"The Darius?" Sumner's eyes had grown wide as he asked. 

Quickly Gage explained what Chafe had told him his partner and his friend listening. "Syd Robin is worried about Julie I know he has seen first hand what can happen to families when you double cross Darius. He wants and I think it is a good idea for Julie to stay here under your protection especially now." 

"What's so special about now?" Sumner quickly picked up on Gage's words. 

"Julie and Robin are expecting," Sydney simply replied. 

Suddenly they were interrupted by the study door flying open and Julie's words, "Robin you are being absolutely ridiculous I can take care of myself. You and my brother don't run my life and neither of you are going to be telling me what to do." 

"Julie," Gage was about to cut in when Syd put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Let me talk with her for a few minutes this just sounds so familiar," she smiled at her husband thinking of her own antics when she had been expecting their children. 

"And you Francis should know better," Julie turned on Gage as she stomped into the kitchen. 

"Gage why don't you a guys head out so you can get back things can be decided from there." It was Syd's turn to interrupt. 

Leaning down Gage kissed Syd's temple whispering, "Thanks," at the same time before high tailing it out of there. 

"This isn't over," Julie shouted to their backs as the three men hurried to get out the back door. 

"Julie could you take a couple of deep breaths and relax please," Sydney told her sister-in-law. 

"Sydney I don't want to relax those two do not own me…" 

"No Julie they love you and don't want anything to happen to you or that baby you are carrying," Sydney butted in. "Will you listen to me for just a few minutes, what I'm seeing here today is what I dished out to Gage every time I was expecting. It's a wonder we are even still married." 

"You just don't understand Sydney," Julie tried to say in her own defence. 

"Oh but Julie I do understand. I know you are just as independent as I am and you certainly are not used to Gage telling you what to do. In fact it has been the opposite you've always looked after him," Syd countered. 

Julie remained silent her eyes going to the ceiling as she fought off the tears that threatened. 

"And Robin well I doubt he has ever really put his foot down and kept you out of things since you found out who he really was," she continued. 

"He promised me," Julie snapped out. 

"Exactly what was that promise Julie? That he would include you in all his investigations or that he would never lie and keep things from you?" 

Julie didn't answer so Sydney went on speaking. "Things are going to be different for the next little while… When I was expecting Chris and the Perrons were threatening us Gage was so afraid for me. It wasn't until we were about to sit on the floor at a coffee table to eat dinner that I understood why. I couldn't even get down on the floor with out his help not alone defend myself if I had too. 

I know you aren't in that position just yet but it sneaks up on you when you are least expecting it. I didn't think that day when I went charging out because Chris and Gage had been caught in up in a shooting that I would pass out… 

See what I'm trying to say here Julie it isn't just about you anymore take it from someone who has had to be told every time I was pregnant," Syd concluded. 

"You aren't the only one," Anna B's voice was behind them. "I put Cody down in his crib," she told Sydney turning back to Julie. "Sydney tell you about my little escapade of thinking I could rescue Sumner all on my own? I think your brain goes to mush and you get twice as headstrong when you become pregnant… Congratulations by the way." 

"Thanks," Julie quietly answered. "You guys must think I'm nuts with this fuss I've been making. 

"We would have thought you nuts if you hadn't," Syd laughed. "Tell you what maybe this week we can sort of stick together get our Christmas shopping finished and give you a hand setting up the nursery," Syd suggested. 

Finally letting a little smile show through Julie agreed. 


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two** _

__

_**Ranger Headquarters**_

Walker and Trivette had arrived only moments before Gage walked in with Sumner and Chafe.

"Robin," Walker greeted Chafe offering his hand.

"You don't just pick any old drug lord to try and kill you, you go all the way to the top," Trivette added offering his hand as well.

"Yeah well I'd just as soon put a stop to Darius period so I don't have to be looking over my shoulder," Robin confessed.

"Amen to that," Walker spoke up. "What have you got to go on?"

"If I can use your computer Trivette I'll bring up everything on the case," Chafe told him as Jimmy moved out of the way. Within moments Chafe had all the old files pulled up for everyone to look over.

"I only ever met Darius once at the time we were more interested in bringing down the Aziza leg of the organization. It was felt that once Tommy Aziza and his people went down the rest would fall like dominos," Chafe was explaining.

"So what happened that they didn't?" Sumner questioned.

"Tommy Aziza was found dead, suicide was the official report," Chafe began to explain.

"But you don't think so?" Walker questioned.

"Not by a long shot," Chafe expressed his opinion. "All of the books anything that could connect Aziza with Darius either disappeared or was destroyed."

"We need something that will draw Darius out and connect him with the drugs," Trivette commented as he skimmed the files on the computer screen.

"Darius might be a shrewd business man who can stay one step ahead of the law but if we can just find the right hook… Darius is crazy enough to come after me himself," Chafe absently told them.

All remained silent for a moment Walker finally speaking an idea formulating in his mind. "Trivette you and Gage put word out on the street that you're looking some good grade PCP," Walker began to explain. "Make contact with Darius' people each of you set up a deal only to back out when CZ Williams makes you a better offer."

"That should just do it," Chafe agreed, "He all ready thinks I stole from him this should just about put him over the edge."

"What do you want me to do?" Sumner asked.

"Sumner you get to sit back and watch," Trivette smiled at the young ranger.

"Yeah Sumner," Gage chimed in, "You're having a baby."

"Well you were still in the thick of things when you were having a baby," Sumner protested.

"Well that's only because my wife was in the thick of things too," Gage informed him. "When Anna B… wait I take that back," he began to back pedal Anna B's stunts running through his mind.

"You and I'll run backup," Walker smiled at Matt intervening on Trivette and Gage's teasing. Looking at the rest of them he said, "Lets get on it I want this set up for tomorrow night."

"You got it Walker," Gage replied everyone getting up to get things started.

_**Sydney And Gage's**_

"All right Gage we won't wait supper for you," Sydney was saying into the phone. "I love you too," she said into the receiver before hanging up.

"They are working late and will be here as soon as they can be," Anna B recited before Syd had a chance to say anything.

"You got it Anna B," Syd laughed.

"Mom we have to go shopping," Piper suddenly burst into the room making her announcement.

"Piper we aren't going right now," Syd answered her daughter who had flopped into Gage's lazy-boy chair flipping the foot rest out at the same time. "And please lets not break Dad's chair."

"Mom it's real important I have an important Christmas present to buy," she pleaded sitting up in the chair.

"She's got to buy…"

"Shut up Cat," Piper cut off her little sister before she could reveal who the important Christmas present was for.

"Piper that's no way to speak to your sister," Sydney cut in giving both girls the same look she would have given Gage.

"But Mom Cat is always spoiling things," Piper cried back.

"Piper Lynn," was all Sydney got out before Cody gave out a loud shriek. "We'll talk later young lady," Syd added getting up to tend to her son.

Without a word Piper stomped out of the room down the hall to her room slamming the door behind her. "Piper," Syd called again.

"Sydney can I talk to her ?" Julie asked getting up as well.

With Cody's wails getting louder Syd shouted back, "Sure Julie," leaving Cat with Anna B.

"Who cares anyway if Piper wants to buy a present for her boyfriend," Cat pouted.

"Evidently Piper does," Anna B supplied the answer. "And if I was you I wouldn't be teasing her about it either or Santa may think you are being naughty not nice."

A frown crossed Cat's brow not wanting to offend the great man she slowly shook her head in agreement.

~~~~~

"Piper it's Aunt Julie," Julie called through Piper's door as she lightly rapped on it. "Can I come in?" she asked.

A moment later the door swung open Piper turning on her heal and stomping back into the room.

"Cat being a little pesky tonight?" Julie questioned her niece.

"Not just tonight and Mom always takes her side cause she's younger then me," Piper burst out.

"Hmm that can sometimes happen. You know it wasn't that long ago that your Dad told me a very similar story," Julie began the tale. "It seems that Chris' baby sister was always getting away with something and Chris never did because he was older and should have known better. In fact things got so bad that Chris decided he should run away from home cause he thought your Mom and Dad didn't love him enough after all they were never fair," Julie paused a moment watching Piper's face drop towards the floor.

"As I recall Chris ran away from home only to find out your Mom and Dad did love him as much as his pesky little sister," Julie continued.

"I get you Aunt Julie its just that she is always butting in and messing things up for me. If she hadn't been sitting here listening to my private conversation then none of this would have happened," Piper mournfully told Julie. "I know Mom and Dad love me as much as the rest its just… I wish I had my own room," she blurted out.

"Your own room that's a pretty tall order," Julie replied. "I think the first place to start is talking it over with your Mom and Dad. They after all make all the decisions in this house," she pointed out.

"Then maybe we can get to that shopping tomorrow after school," Julie soothed.

"Just you and me?" Piper looked pleadingly at her Aunt.

"It sounds like we may have a date," Julie smiled back at Piper.

_**Much Later That Evening**_

Julie had fallen asleep on one end of the couch with Anna B sleeping on the other end when the men returned. As Sumner and Chafe went to wake up their sleeping partners Gage went down the hallway to the room he shared with Sydney.

Quietly opening the door he found her sitting up in bed feeding Cody. "Hey Syd," he whispered softly to her. "You don't know how beautiful you look with Cody at your breast like that," he murmured. Sitting on the bed beside her he put his arm around his wife and son.

"Gage you're making me blush," Syd retorted letting her head rest against his shoulder.

Gage pulled her a little closer before letting his fingers caress his son's face. "The risk is worth it," he told her his lips pressing against the top of her head.

"Get things settled?" she asked waiting for her husband to reply.

"Think so," he answered relaying Walker's plan to her.

"Sounds simple enough," she told him before changing the subject. "Had another one of Piper and Cat's fights tonight," she revealed.

"I'll have a talk with them at breakfast," Gage sighed.

"Julie had a talk with Piper it seems our daughter needs a little more space. Sharing a room with Cat who tells all she knows might be what is at the root of all this fighting," Syd informed him.

"There isn't much we can do about that," Gage answered taking Cody from Syd to burp him.

"Actually Gage I've been giving that a little thought. What do you think about developing the attic space?" Syd quizzed. 

"The attic space Syd do you have any idea how much work it would be to tackle that job?" Gage moaned at the suggestion. 

"Hear me out," she told him leaning her head back so she could see his face. 

"Okay Syd lets have it," Gage sighed all ready knowing he was beat. 

"If we open up the attic there should be enough room to put in two bedrooms and a bathroom in the center that way we can have our guest room back," she began explaining her idea. 

"Whoa Syd we do all that I'll have to take your Christmas present back so I can afford it," Gage teased. "Think maybe we can start with just getting a room up their for Piper?" 

Smiling Syd nodded her head yes. "I know I tend to get a little carried away when an idea strikes me," she admitted looking at her son who yawned as he nestled into his father's chest. 

There was a slight knock on the door followed by Sumner's voice. "We're about to head out here," he called to the Gages. 

"Just a sec," Sydney quietly called back getting up Gage with Cody following. Opening the door they quietly moved down the hall where Sumner stood with Anna B leaning against him, Julie doing like wise with Chafe. 

"I think we're going over to the house for tonight too," Chafe announced. 

"I thought you were staying here Jules?" Gage questioned unable to hide his concern for his sister. 

"I'll be back first thing in the morning Frankie then you're stuck with me until you catch this guy," she retorted still not that happy with the way things had developed but becoming resigned to them. 

Gage said nothing more his apprehension creeping in. Smiling he turned to Anna B to tease, "So is it going to be tonight?" 

"The only thing I have planned for tonight is a lot of sleep," Anna B yawned as she spoke. 

"Babies don't always follow the plan," Gage laughed, "Just ask Syd not one of ours followed the plan." 

"Yeah but look who their father is," Julie piped up. 

"I think it is time we said goodnight," Chafe cut in. 

A few minutes later the Gages were watching as Sumner's car and Chafe's car disappeared out of the driveway and down the street. 

"Okay Gage?" Syd asked seeing his face as the cars disappeared down the road. 

"Fine," he replied. "I think it is time to tuck this little guy in though," he said smiling down at his son. 

"Want me to take him?" his wife asked. 

"You go warm up the bed Syd I think Cody and I can manage just fine," Gage replied. 

Leaning forward Syd kissed Cody's little cheek then standing on tiptoes kissed Gage's cheek as well. "I'm just going to check on the rest of the kids first," she told him going down the hall ahead of him stopping at the girls' door. 

"See you between the sheets," Gage told her as she opened the door to let herself in. 

"Okay Honey," she whispered as he passed by her. Going inside Syd pulled the covers up around Cat bending to push a wisp of hair from her forehead bestowing a kiss on her. She looked down at the little girl for a moment seeing so much of Gage and Julie in her little daughter. 

Turning she took hold of Piper's covers to pull them up around her too when suddenly Piper's eyes popped open. "Mom I'm sorry about the fight tonight, it's just that I want to get Marcus a really nice present and Cat keeps butting in," Piper tried to apologize to her mother. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed Sydney put her arms around Piper. "Really Honey Dad and I do understand. We are trying to work on a solution for things hopefully we'll be able to get things settled for you very shortly," Syd explained to her daughter. 

"I know you will Mom," Piper agreed with Syd hugging her back. 

"So Marcus is the lucky recipient of the Christmas present," Syd stated. 

"Yes but you can't tell Dad cause you know what he's like and he'll tell Uncle Jimmy and he's as bad as Dad…" 

"I get the picture Honey," Syd laughed knowing exactly what she meant. "You get under the covers it's our secret." 

"I told Aunt Julie," Piper revealed scrunching under the blankets. "She said she would take me shopping tomorrow." 

"She did, did she?" Syd questioned. "We'll have to see what tomorrow brings forth," Syd told her leaning forward to kiss her daughter as she had Cat. 

"Okay Mom," Piper answered letting her eyes close. 

A moment later Sydney had knocked and opened Chris' door. "Night Honey," she told him. "Don't stay up too late." 

"I won't Mom I just want to get a little more down on this term paper," he told her looking up from his computer. 

Resting her hands on his shoulders Syd kissed the top of his blonde head and gave him a hug. Chris in turn taking his mother's hands had gently squeezed. 

"Night Chris," Gage who had stuck his head in the door spoke to his son. 

"Night Dad," Chris answered his mother letting go to join his dad. 

Letting his arm drape around his wife they headed towards their bed. Reaching for the door Gage began to push it open just as the phone started to ring. Letting go of Syd Gage hurried to get it so it wouldn't wake Cody. 

"Hello," he said into the receiver. "Julie, Julie what is it?" 

"Francis someone is in the house," Julie rasped out the line going dead.

TBC... 


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

"Gage what's wrong?" Syd asked seeing the panic on her husband's face as he furiously redialled his sister's cell phone getting no answer.

"I've got to get to Julie," he cried pushing by Syd.

"Gage, Gage wait do you know where you're going?" Syd called after him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "God no I don't even have an address, we never even got to that."

"We did," Syd answered going by him into the study where she had put the slip of paper on the desk. "Get hold of Trivette and Sumner while I get it," she told him Gage all ready dialling Trivette.

Going into the study Syd scooped up the scrap of paper handing it to Gage as she turned to retrieve their weapons from the strong box where they were kept.

"All right I'll meet you over there," Gage was saying into the phone as he hung up.

"We'll meet you there I'm going with you," Syd told him handing his gun to him.

"Cody?"

"Chris is here Gage, Cody is fed give me one minute to let Chris know," Syd responded her partner nodding glad to have her with him.

As Syd spoke to Chris Gage grabbed his car keys and headed out to the car his mind on his big sister. "Let's go," Syd cried opening the door and jumping in with him.

Gage was peeling out of the driveway as Syd did up her seatbelt.

"Where are Mom and Dad going?" Piper asked coming up behind her brother who stood in the doorway watching their parents pull out.

"What are you doing up?" Chris half turned to his sister.

"I heard Dad then the door opened and closed then I got up. Now where are Mom and Dad going?" she questioned again.

"Aunt Julie's she called and needed Dad to come over," Chris simply told her.

"Where's Robin?" Piper persisted.

"I don't know Aunt Julie called and you know Dad he worries about her just like he does Mom and us…" Chris began to explain watching Piper roll her eyes to the ceiling. "All right you go back to bed before they get back and you are still standing here then we'll both be in trouble.

** _Julie And Robin's New Home_**

The house was dark as Gage pulled up Trivette moving in behind him Sumner in the car with him. Robin's car was in the driveway a black sedan parked in the driveway behind them. Both Gage and Syd were out of their car Trivette and Sumner joining them.

"Gage you and Syd go around back," Trivette was ordering as he and Sumner started for the steps of the front porch.

Nodding his head he and Syd started round back of the house guns drawn. Motioning to Gage that she was going up the steps her partner again nodded following close behind her. Going either side of the door Gage reached out to turn the door knob the door easily giving way. Silently they moved inside Gage leading the way Syd following into the kitchen to be met by voices. "So CZ beating on you isn't working maybe if we beat on your girlfriend a little it will convince you to tell us where the drugs are," one of them snickered as he yanked Julie to her feet.

"Leave her alone," Chafe shouted trying to go to Julie's defence a fist being driven into his gut.

"I think we hit a raw cord here Lonnie," the voice from before addressed the man that had hold of Julie. Jerking his head he signalled for Lonnie to make good on the threat.

Suddenly Trivette's voice accompanied by loud banging on the door could be heard as he shouted out Texas Rangers open up. The same moment Syd went flying into the man who was giving the orders and Gage's fist went flying into Lonnie's face.

Both Rangers had their adversaries down on the floor as Sumner and Trivette burst in. Julie had gone to Chafe who had taken quite a beating, he now lay on the floor his head in Julie's lap as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You and the baby… all right," Chafe managed to get out.

"Be quiet will you we're fine," Julie admonished him as she looked into his bloody swollen face. "It's you we have to worry about!" she exclaimed.

"Jules are you sure you're all right?" it was Gage asking the question as he knelt beside her Sydney flanking her other side.

"I will be as soon as I know Robin is," she answered her eyes on his face. 

"I'm fine," Chafe fought the words out trying in vain to sit up. "I just need to clean up a bit." 

"Yeah sure," Gage cut in putting his hand against Chafe's chest not allowing him to move from Julie's hold. 

"EMT is on it's way," Trivette told them squatting down with the group for a minute. 

"Look I'm fine…" Robin protested once again trying to get up. 

"Robin stop it," Julie commanded taking a good grip on his shoulders. "If you are so fine then the doctors will let you come home tonight and I'll stop being upset." 

Finally with the sirens for the EMT nearing them Chafe gave in resting against Julie. 

"Gage look after her and keep her out of this mess," Chafe's eyes pleaded with the ranger. "She's as hard headed as you." 

"I fully intend to," Gage told him, "Starting with sending her to the hospital to get checked out too." 

"Francis I'm fine." 

"Just like you told Robin when the doctors will let you come home with us and I'll stop worrying," Gage threw back at her as the emergency people came flooding in. 

_**Memorial Hospital**_

While Sydney sat Gage paced back and forth stopping every few minutes to look at the doors that lead to the exam rooms. Finally Sydney got up and going to where he was laced her arm through his bringing him back over to sit down with her. 

"I can't believe this," Gage told her taking a tight hold on her hand. "Just a couple of hours ago they were landing in to see Cody and tell us their big news…" he said in one breath asking in the next breath if she had called Chris. 

"The kids are fine Gage, Chris was just going to bed he was taking the baby monitor into his room. Julie is going to be fine and so is Robin," Syd answered him. 

"Then what is taking so long?" he questioned more. 

"Gage you know that this always takes forever will you try and relax," Syd coaxed bringing his fingers to her lips. 

"Rangers Gage and Cooke?" a voice from the doorway was asking for them. 

"Yes," Gage replied both standing to face the doctor, "How's Julie?" 

"I'm Doctor Baker," he offered his hand to Gage who absently took it. "Your wife is going to be fine she's resting," the doctor answered. 

"She's my sister," Gage cut in, "Can we see her?" 

Sydney put her hand on Gage's arm before speaking, "Doctor Baker we are both quite worried about Julie and Robin. I know Julie isn't going to relax either until she knows how Robin is…" 

Nodding his head the doctor continued, "As I was saying Julie is going to be fine she is just getting dressed. If you would like to go in you can keep her company while I try to find out how her…" 

"Husband," Gage filled in with Syd adding, "to be." 

"Husband… to be… is," Doctor Baker finished eyeing them both before leading the way to where Julie was. 

Pushing open the door Gage hurried inside ahead of Sydney. "Jules," he cried out taking his sister in his arms. 

"Francis, they haven't told me anything do you know what's happening with Robin?" Julie cried clinging to Gage. 

"Honey the doctor has gone to find out about Robin then he'll let us know," Sydney began to explain. 

"Are you sure you're all right Sis?" Gage asked her again. 

"Frankie I'm fine just worried about Robin that's all… what if he's not all right… what if something happens to him?" Julie endlessly questioned Gage and Sydney. 

"He's going to be fine," Gage tried to sooth the panic that was rising in her holding her close as the tears streamed down her face. 

"Julie." All three looked up hearing Doctor Baker's voice. "Your fiancée is going to be fine he's a little banged up but a few days rest should take care of that. If you give us a few minutes you'll be able to go in and see him." 

"Thank you Doctor," Julie murmured the man turning to leave. As the door closed behind him Julie squawked out, "Francis Gage! My fiancée!" 

"That was Syd's idea," Gage tried to dodge the blame. 

"Yeah Gage just married you off," Syd defended herself. 

"Francis you have to leave it alone… I need the time to make my own decisions here… all right. You're just going to have to trust Robin and I on this and learn to live with what we decide," Julie spoke from her heart to her brother. 

"Julie…" Gage began to wheedle. 

"Miss Gage," a nurse had come to the door, "If you'd like to come this way I'll take you to Mr. Chafe." 

Wrapping his arm around Julie Gage escorted her out and down the corridor. Stopping in front of Robin's door he pushed it open about to go inside with Julie until Sydney caught his arm. "You all right on your own?" she asked Julie. 

Her eyes thanking Sydney Julie nodded her head yes proceeding inside while Gage swung around to face his wife. "What?" he quizzed his worry over his sister quite evident. 

"Francis give her a minute with him will you," Syd responded. 

"What if…" 

"What if nothing Gage. Those times when I've been hurt or brought to emergency did you want the whole gang by your side when they finally let you in to where I was?" she questioned letting her voice soften. "Gage she loves him just as sure as we love each other. They share their lives as closely as we do she needs a few minutes alone with him to know that he is really all right no matter how worried you are about her." 

Gage's mouth opened and then closed smiling at Syd he pulled her to him holding her fiercely against himself. "I guess growing up she never took the time for this with going to school, working and looking after me. If we hadn't gotten there when we did tonight…" his voice dropped away and he held Syd tighter still. 

"But we did, Julie and Robin are going to be fine," Syd leaned back looking up into his face. 

"It's just that so much has gone on in less the twelve hours. Man she's expecting, has no intention of getting married…" 

"I know Gage, I know we just have to give them time it's all new to them too," Syd tried to reason with her husband. "They have to figure out what will make them happy first and then we have to be happy for them." 

"This isn't easy," Gage sighed. 

"Well get used to it Honey we have four children to get through the same process with," Syd smiled up at him. 

"You really think we'll make it?" Gage smiled down at her. 

"I'd put money on it," Syd replied standing on her toes to kiss him. 

"Rangers," a young police officer cleared his throat as he addressed them. "I've been assigned to guard Robin Chafe's door." 

Letting go of Sydney Gage became all business like again. "Nobody in or out without proper ID," he told the officer knocking on the door before he and Syd entered. 

_**Ranger Headquarters Interrogation C**_

Trivette and Sumner walked into interrogation C where Lonnie Taylor sat waiting for them. "Lonnie, Lonnie, Lonnie," Trivette began, "Just what did you think you were doing tonight?" 

Taylor sat mute staring at the wall. 

"You know Lonnie hitting a woman isn't a very nice practice you have there," Sumner stated leaning across the table getting in Taylor's face. 

"Bit me," Taylor replied glaring at Matt. 

"Real sense of humour," Sumner half laughed standing up to face Trivette. "Do you think he'll still be laughing when we cut a deal with his pal Joey?" 

"I don't know," Trivette answered opening a file and staring at it. "All I have to do is go next door and have Joey sign this statement and he is out of here while you go down for assault," Trivette shouted slamming the file on the table in front of Taylor. 

Before anyone could say anything else the door flew open and two men in suits accompanied by Walker entered. "We'll take it from here," the first suit told them moving behind Taylor taking his arm. 

"Walker what's going on?" Trivette asked staring at his boss and friend. 

"This is Agents Tompkins and Meadows," Walker made the introductions as Meadows yanked Lonnie to his feet. "The federal authorities are wanting to have a few words with Taylor and his friend Joey Wallace." 

"And they can do that?" Sumner asked watching them drag Taylor out. "Gage is going to be some mad," he speculated. 

"Not when he finds out that they are going to keep the two of them on ice so we can go ahead with our operation to take Darius down," Walker explained. 

_**The Gage Residence**_

"Take it easy," Gage commanded as he brought the car to a stop in the driveway. Robin was all ready opening the car door to get out. He had insisted he was fine and there was no way that he was staying in the hospital as sitting duck. 

Julie had her hand on his arm holding on tight, "Robin please let Frankie help you inside," Julie pleaded with him. Something in her eyes caught his attention and he leaned heavily back on the seat until Gage got around to his side of the car. 

Sydney had all ready gotten out to open up the back door only to be met by the loud cries of Cody as Chris paced up and down the floor with his little brother trying to no avail to soothe the cries. "Mom are we glad to see you," Piper cried out she had been taking turns with Chris walking with Cody. 

"What's going on?" Syd asked taking Cody from Chris' arms. 

"He woke up crying about an hour ago and just won't stop," Piper explained. 

"Did you try giving him his bottle?" Syd questioned further. 

"No go Mom," Chris replied. 

"Chris can you go see if you can help your father and Aunt Julie, Piper you go back to bed and I'll see what I can do about your brother," Syd began issuing orders to her children bouncing the baby on her shoulder while she spoke. 

Going to the nursery Syd did a quick diaper change then sat with her wailing son in the rocker to begin nursing him. Almost instantly the tears subsided and he lay quietly in his mother's arms content as she fed him. "You are like your sister Piper," Syd accused her son, "And I'm going to leave your father to deal with you." 

Even though she would never admit it out loud what Sydney had meant is that Cody was like both her and Piper. She also knew that Gage had an uncanny way of understanding them and dealing with them that she felt sure he would extend to their son. 

Smiling she rubbed her fingers through the black hair on his head his brown eyes looking up at his mother. 

"Syd everything all right in here?" Gage asked quietly slipping inside with her and Cody. 

Hearing Gage's voice Cody's eyes went to his father. Going to where they sat Gage squatted down in front of them. 

"Yes we are fine," she smiled letting Gage lean forward to kiss her. "Get Julie and Robin settled?" 

Grinning Gage answered, "Yes and I really think Robin has met his match with Julie." 

"How so?" Sydney quizzed bringing Cody to her shoulder for a burp. 

"She's in there bossing him around just like she used to do with me when we were kids," he smiled again. 

"Yeah well she needs to he's as hard headed as you," Syd retorted letting Gage take Cody who had fallen asleep to tuck into his bed. 

"Now Syd," Gage whispered turning from the crib to take her in his arms. 

Leaning against him she said nothing instead she leaned her head against his chest just glad to be there with him. They stayed that way for quite a few minutes when suddenly they were interrupted by the ringing phone. 

Letting go of Syd Gage went to answer it. "All right Trivette I'm good to go with it tonight," Gage was saying into the phone as Syd entered their bedroom. 

"Good to go with what?" Syd asked. 

"Chafe's people came and picked up those two who were beating up on him Julie. They are going to be sure that they are kept out of circulation while we go ahead with our operation," Gage told her taking her hand. 

"But for now how about you lay down with me and get a little rest before the kids are up again," Gage urged backing her up towards the bed tugging on her blouse to yank it from her slacks. 

"I am a little bushed," she answered teasing him with a yawn. 

"Not too much so?" he questioned pushing her back on the bed and dropping to her his hand wandering beneath her shirt. 

"Gage," she whispered her arms going round his neck. "Umm," she softly moaned his lips catching hers. "Gage," she tried again his mouth still on hers, "When are we putting the tree up?" 

"Not just this minute," he told her kissing her again. 

"When?" she persisted. "The Christmas concert is on the twenty-third and you don't want to miss it Cat is playing Mary." 

"Syd you know it is going to depend on how things go with this case. I can't just drop it with Julie being threatened like that," he answered. "We are just going to have to play this by ear Honey." 

"I just want a day for the tree Francis," Sydney cut in wedging her hands between the two of them and pushing on his chest. 

"Why don't you and the kids get it out and set it up and we'll go from there," Gage tried to appease her the phone ringing again. 

"Geez," Gage cried catching sight of the clock to see it was four-fifty A.M. Rolling from on top of his wife he snatched up the receiver. "Gage ," he snapped into the phone. 

"What do you mean she's not there Sumner?" 

"Just what I said Gage," the panicked young man cried out. "When I got home she wasn't here, no note nothing she's just gone." 

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

"I'm on my way," Gage told Sumner. "Get Trivette over there too," he added before hanging up.

"Anna B?" Syd asked sitting up beside Gage.

"She's just disappeared," Gage replied getting up to go out. Syd had stood up too all ready tucking her shirttail back in getting ready to join him.

"Not this time Honey," Gage began to say his wife cutting him off.

"Francis this is Anna B don't be crazy!" Syd exclaimed.

"Syd you have an assignment did you forget that Julie and Chafe need protecting not to mention we got four kids that will be up by seven-thirty," Gage told her stopping her dead in the water.

She said nothing knowing that he was right. "You call the minute you know something," she retorted knowing Gage was right.

"I don't know how they would know to take Anna B," Gage mused grabbing his keys to hurry out and over to Sumner's.

"This is Anna B look beyond the case Gage," Syd suggested her hand rubbing across his shoulder.

Nodding his head he gave Syd a quick peck to take off to Sumner and Anna B's place.

_**Anna B And Sumner's Home**_

Sumner was anything but calm when he opened the door for Gage. "We were just getting into bed when you called about Julie and Robin," he began his voice racing. "I tucked the covers around her and kissed her. That's the last time I saw her… when I got back here the covers were pulled back and she was gone."

Sumner was almost frantic by the time he finished telling Gage what little he knew. "There was no sign of struggle?" Gage questioned.

"No thank God," Sumner answered. "Her car is gone her and her purse too," he continued.

"Then does she have her phone?"

"No it's on the night stand… Gage if anything has happened to her… I swear…" Sumner's words faded away.

"Come on Matt there has to be an explanation we're going to find her," Gage tried to put Sumner's mind at ease knowing exactly the panic and fear he was feeling for his wife his own worry for his young friend seeping in.

There was a loud knock on the door, Gage pulled it open to let Trivette in. "Anything?" he questioned remembering how he had been in the same position a few years back when Erica was expecting Simon.

Gage shook his head no.

"Jimmy," Matt simply greeted his partner swallowing hard.

"Matt we're going to find her," Trivette replied letting his hand rest on his friend's shoulder.

"No sign of a struggle?" Trivette questioned as had Gage. Again Matt shook his head no.

"Let's get forensics in here," Trivette said thinking aloud.

"Done called them on the way over," Gage answered. "They should be here any time."

Nodding Trivette addressed Matt, "Anything in particular you been looking at? Anything from before that could be coming back to haunt you?"

"Trivette I just don't know," Sumner shouted back his frustration coming through.

"Matt listen to me," Gage stepped in. "You have to concentrate here this is the only way we are going to figure out who might be behind this. Think carefully any idea who might be using Anna B to get to you?"

Another knock at the door interrupted them, Trivette pulled it open to let forensics in. "Start upstairs in the master bedroom," he began instructing taking over leaving Gage to deal with Sumner.

"Come on Matt let's start pulling up files," Gage said moving Sumner towards Anna B's computer. Sitting down in front of the screen Gage flipped it on Trivette walking in behind them to join them.

"Gage think this might be something connected with you and Sydney?" Trivette asked reaching over him to click a few keys a flurry of files popping onto the screen. "These are all your cases that Anna B got herself involved in," Trivette began to say pausing as the three of them skimmed the files.

"Sumner what on earth is going on?" came a voice from behind of them.

"Anna B," Sumner was on his feet his arms around her holding her tight.

"Matt what's the matter?" she cried letting her own arms go around her husband her eyes going to Gage.

"Where in hell were you at four thirty?" Gage sputtered out.

"Well Matt wasn't home and I just had this weird craving I needed some of that rocky road ice cream with some of that hot salsa you know," she began to explain.

"You went out for ice cream and salsa?" Sumner asked looking at her in disbelief. "Anna B you don't know how worried and scared I was. I thought that for sure someone had taken you I thought… I thought…"

Her arms were around his neck and she was crying, "I'm so sorry Matt, I'm really sorry, I thought I'd be back before you ever got home."

"Sumner I think Gage and I'll clear everyone out of here for you," Trivette told him as he and Gage edged their way from the room.

_**Six-Thirty The Gage's**_

The smell of fresh brewed coffee hit him as he came into the kitchen Syd was sitting at the table she got up when he came in. "Francis?" she questioned standing in front of him.

"Have you been to sleep yet?" he asked.

"Never mind me… did you find her?"

Putting his arms around her and drawing her close he whispered, "Yes we found her she'd gone out for salsa." 

"Out for salsa!" Syd exclaimed leaning back to look in her husband's face listening as he explained the story to her. 

With head shaking Syd fell back into Gage's embrace. "Only Anna B," she sighed. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" Both Gage and Syd turned hearing the sound of Julie's voice. 

"No Jules come in," Gage invited. 

"Would you like some juice?" Syd asked. 

"What I'd really like is some of that delicious smelling coffee but I guess some juice will do," she replied. 

"That's it Mommy-to-be," Gage answered pulling a chair out for her while Syd went for the juice. "How's Robin doing?" he asked taking the seat beside her. 

"Better I think he slept pretty much through the night. What ever they gave him really zonked him out." 

"Probably the best medicine for him," Sydney said also joining them at the table. 

"Aunt Julie are we still going shopping?" Piper had come to the kitchen doorway and was asking her aunt. 

"Oh Piper the shopping, we might have to do that another time," Julie replied knowing she was disappointing her niece. 

"But Aunt Julie it's really important…" Piper's voice dismally cried out. 

"Hey Squirt how bout you come with me and Angela we're going later this afternoon," Chris volunteered joining them in the kitchen. "You and Aunt Julie can go out another time." 

"Really you'll take me?" Piper asked her big brother. 

"Sure it's Christmas," Chris replied giving her a poke. 

"Chris you're the best brother in the world," she cried out wrapping her arms around her brother in a big hug. 

"Thanks Chris," Julie mouthed the words to her nephew. 

"Morning everyone," Chafe greeted them steadying himself on the doorframe. 

"Robin," Julie cried out running to him her arm going round him. 

"Julie I'm fine," Chafe responded his eyes momentarily closing as a wave of dizziness hit him for a moment. 

"Sure you are," she chided him as Gage went to the other side of him to help Julie to get him seated in a chair. 

"What's going on with the case?" Chafe questioned. 

Quickly turning to Chris Syd asked, "Would you and Piper mind getting the Christmas tree out? I think your father said something about getting it set up so we could decorate it soon." 

"Sure Mom but can't it wait until after breakfast?" Chris replied with an question hoping to hear what was going on. 

"Chris can you do as your mother asks for now," Gage told him his eyes motioning towards the door. 

"Yeah Dad, come on Squirt lets get Cat and then the tree," Chris answered slinging his arm around his sister's neck. 

Once the kids had trooped out Syd began to explain that they usually tried to keep the them out of things when they could. Before she could finish Gage's phone was ringing again. Pulling it out he looked at the call display. "I have to take this," he told them getting up. 

"Darius' people?" Robin questioned struggling to pull himself to his feet. 

"Robin," Julie cried out going to his side to assist him. 

"Julie I'm fine," he told her pulling from her grasp to follow Gage. Syd put her arm on Julie's shoulder. 

"No use arguing so you can spoil a perfectly good I told you so," she smiled at her sister-in-law. 

Reaching up Julie grasped Syd's hand a small smile of acceptance curling at the corner of her mouth. "Are all men as hard headed as Frankie and Robin?" 

Chuckling softly to herself Sydney asked if Julie would like some breakfast. Still anxiously looking after Robin and Gage she nodded her head yes. "Isn't this bothering you?" she quizzed. 

"Julie relax…" 

"Relax! How can I possibly relax when they are trying to kill Robin," Julie sputtered out. 

"Julie if you hadn't told me I would have guessed anyway that you are expecting anyway," Sydney couldn't help but laugh remembering back how she drove Gage to distraction when she was expecting. 

"That bad?" she asked. 

"Um hmm," Syd smiled shaking her head yes. 

"I'll have toast," she pouted sliding into her chair. 

_I**nside The Gage Study**_

Robin had sank into the desk chair behind the desk as he listened to Gage's side of the conversation on the phone. 

"Tyrone if you can't produce I can look elsewhere…" Gage was saying stopping mid-sentence to listen. "You're not the only game in town," he continued his eyes focused on Chafe as he spoke. "CZ Williams in back and bragging about a really rich shipment he has to unload." Again Gage stopped to listen ending the exchange with, "Suit yourself," and hanging up the phone. 

"Gage you're going to loose them," Robin voiced his concerns. 

"Chafe stop thinking about Julie and think," Gage grinned. "You and I have both been in this game long enough to know this is just baiting the hook." 

Grimacing Chafe agreed, "It's just when they went after Julie and I couldn't stop them…" 

Gage's mind raced back to when his children were born first how Louise Peron had nearly shot Sydney after she had been knocked her from her feet being sent into labour. Then there was Piper they were being held hostage with Chris when she had made her appearance. Cat… Syd had a knife protruding from her shoulder when Gage had gotten to the hospital to watch Cat be born. After Piper's frantic phone call he had been so afraid Syd was dying. Cody had almost died the memory all to fresh. "You don't have to tell me about that fear," Gage agreed. 

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted them. Putting the phone to his ear Gage answer, "Danton." 

Once more Chafe sat watching and listening to Gage. "I didn't think you had time for me or this deal Tyrone?" he was saying as Robin listened on. "Okay tonight ten fifteen at the "Ride Em Cowboy," Gage answered hanging up the phone. 

Turning to Chafe he smiled, "We got a meet. Now I'm going to give Walker a quick call and get some shut eye so I'm ready for tonight." 

Opening the study door Gage was met by Cat. "Daddy are we decorating the tree now?" 

Reaching down he lifted her into his arms. "Not right this minute Puss I've been working all night," he told her with a yawn. "I've got to get a little sleep before I can work on the tree." 

"But Daddy it will soon be Christmas," Cat pouted her lower lip trembling threatening a tear. 

"Cat?" it was Aunt Julie calling to her. "How bout you let your Mom and Dad get some rest and you can come in the kitchen to do some Christmas baking?" 

"Some of those little sugar cookies that Mom used to make?" Gage was asking an almost pleading look coming over his face as the memory of his mother and those cookies came to mind. 

"Yes Francis Mom's cookies," Julie smiled back at her brother she too thinking of their mother. 

"Are they good Daddy?" Cat quizzed catching the closeness of her father and her aunt even at this young age. 

"The best cookies in the world," Gage answered turning his attention back to his young daughter. "Now you wouldn't happen to know where Mommy is do you?" he asked. 

"Aunt Julie sent her to bed for a nap," Cat informed him. 

"And that is where I'm heading too," Gage told her setting her back on the floor and to Julie's care before heading down the hall to join his wife. 

_**Later At The Mall**_

"So Piper who are you shopping for Danny?" Angela asked grinning at Chris. 

"Well no… not exactly," Piper began to stammer out. 

"Then who?" Chris pressed her for the information. 

"Well I wanted to get something for Marcus," she boldly told them as she marched ahead of them. 

"Marcus Trivette?" Angela questioned. "I didn't know that you were sweet on Marcus," she teased. "So are you going to marry him?" 

Piper stopped dead in her tracks mortified by Angela's words. She may have gotten older but she still didn't know when not to say dumb things. Turning on her heel eyes flashing she glared at Angela and Chris. "Marcus has always been my best friend and I just want to get him a present is that a crime? If it is have Mom and Dad put me in handcuffs when we get home," she cried turning to run down the mall. 

"Give me a minute," Chris hastily told Angela taking off after his sister leaving Angela standing there. 

"Pipe, hey Pipe wait up," Chris called after Piper finally getting close enough to catch her arm. 

"Chris just leave me alone I can do this shopping for myself," Piper cried trying to pull out of his grasp. 

"Piper listen to me for a second will you?" Chris was pleading with his sister wondering how his father did it, Piper was exactly like his mother. "Angela didn't mean anything by what she said," Chris began. "I know it is important for you to get something nice for Marcus and I want to help you if you'll let me." 

Looking around her at brother and Angela Piper swallowed hard. "All right Chris," she finally gave in adding, "but she'd better leave me alone. I like Danny a lot just not the same as Marcus." 

"Don't let it worry you Pipe I have it on good authority that Danny has been shopping for Kali Simmons this year," he told her hoping to put her mind at ease. 

"Kali Simmons you have to be kidding me," Piper squealed as if in total shock knowing that Danny had been smitten with Kali for months now. "Maybe you should inform your girlfriend of that fact." 

"Who do you think told me?" Chris smirked poking Piper affectionately in the side before they went back to join Angela and continue their shopping. 

_**The Family Room At The Gage's**_

"Hurry up Piper and Chris we're going to decorate the tree before Dad has to go to work," Cat was excitedly jumping up and down as she called to her brother and sister. 

"Did you get what you wanted?" Syd asked her daughter as she and Chris joined them. 

Piper nodded her head yes trying to avoid any other questions unable to elude her father. "Getting something for me?" he teased. 

"No Dad it's a secret," she gasped out racing past everyone and down the hall. 

"Leave her alone Gage," Syd sternly told him her eyes going to his face in warning. 

"What?" the familiar question rolled off his lips. 

"I'll explain later," Syd replied hearing the back door open. 

"Hello anybody home?" Anna B was shouting as they came in. 

"Anna B and you're just in time we're going to decorate the tree," Cat was crying out as she took hold of Anna B's hand to drag her into the family room Sumner bringing up the rear. 

"Salsa and ice cream?" Julie asked looking at her young friend. 

"Hey don't you laugh your turn is coming," Gage teased turning his attention to his sister. 

"All right, all right let's get at this tree," Julie cut him off before he could really get going. 

_**Outside The Ride Em Cowboy Bar**_

Chafe sat in the car with Sumner outside the _Ride Em Cowboy_ bar watching Gage pull up and go inside. Chafe's mind went to Julie instead of staying focused on her brother. She hadn't wanted him to come on this stakeout and there had been a few tense moments at home before they had left. 

Walker's rig was parked down the street where he and Trivette sat just out of their sight all eyes watching for Tyrone or anything else suspicious. An hour later and everyone was beginning to think Tyrone was a no show. 

"This has been a big waste of time," Sumner was just saying he too preoccupied with thoughts of Anna B. 

The words were no sooner out of his mouth then he felt the muzzle of a gun at his neck. "Nice and easy boys," the gun's owner was saying. "Been a long time CZ Darius is wanting a word with you." 

TBC 


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five** _

"Gage lets call it a night," Walker's voice came over the wire that he was wearing. 

"Suits me fine," Gage replied. "Hey Sumner you and Chafe ready to go home?" he asked walking towards the door. Getting no answer he tried again, "Sumner you go to sleep?" Still no answer. 

As Gage hit the street he glanced over to where Sumner was parked with Chafe seeing a vacant truck. "Walker I think we have trouble," Gage spoke trying not to keep the sinking feeling of worry from surfacing as he hurried to the Matt's pick up. 

Walker screeched to a halt in front of Sumner's truck he and Trivette both jumping out. Gage was squatted down beside the driver's door straightening as Walker approached him. "What have you got?" he asked. 

"Sumner's star," Gage replied holding it out for Walker to see. 

"We were too busy watching for Tyrone…" Trivette's voice trailed off gawking up and down the street as if a clue to what happened was suddenly going to appear. 

Suddenly Gage's phone rang startling him Walker and Trivette's eyes training on him as he pulled the phone from his pocket. "Danton," he tried to keep his voice calm and the charade up. 

"Gage it's me," his wife's voice came across the line. "What's going on and where's Matt? Anna B called him to tell him it was time and he said he was working to call you." 

"Syd," Gage began. 

"Francis what is going on?" Syd repeated turning her back to where Julie sat beside Anna B on the couch. 

"Syd both Sumner and Chafe have disappeared," Gage lowered his voice into the phone glad Syd was at home and not here. 

"What?" Syd hissed trying to find out what happened without panicking the other two. 

"It looks as if they've been grabbed," he explained to his wife. 

"Gage we are going to the hospital," Sydney told him trying to keep a cool even voice. "You do what you have to and get Matt there." 

"Syd we're doing what we can…" Gage tried to say only to be cut off. 

"Just do it Gage," Syd warned hanging up the phone. 

"What?" Walker asked eyeing Gage. 

"We have to find Matt. Syd is on her way to the hospital with Anna B she's gone into labour," Gage told him. 

"Hey Gage Walker come hear this," Trivette was calling to the pair of them. Standing beside a man dressed in Santa garb collecting money for the homeless Jimmy waited for the two rangers to join them. 

"Santa tell them what you told me," Jimmy prodded the man. 

"Like I told this ranger," Santa began, "There was two fellers sitting in that black pick up truck over there," he told them pointing at Sumner's truck. "A van pulled in behind them and two more fellers got out. One went to each side of that truck and forced the other two fellers out made em get in the van with them." 

"Can you tell us anything about the van?" Walker questioned the other two anxiously awaiting and hoping for the right answer. 

"It was white a big dent in the passenger door like someone had hit," Santa replied as if in deep thought. "The license plate started with…" he paused a minute more before repeating the first three numbers. 

Trivette was right on it dialing his cell phone getting all the information he could on what the Santa had told them. "Put an APB out on that vehicle," Trivette barked into the phone. 

"Tell them to approach with caution there might be law enforcement people being held inside," Walker added Trivette repeating his words before hanging up to face him and Gage. 

"Cars registered to Tyrone his address isn't far from here," Trivette informed them. 

"Let's go," Walker ordered Gage and Trivette all ready getting in his truck. As Walker peeled towards their destination all rangers kept look out for Tyrone's van. 

_**Sydney And Gage's **_

"What did he say Sydney? Is he bringing Sumner?" Anna gasped out another contraction beginning. 

"He said to get you to the hospital that he'd find Sumner and bring him there. Breath Honey lets get through this one and then we'll get going, come on breath," Syd ordered. 

"Sydney I can't… oww… Matt where are you?" Anna B cried out tears beginning to flow. 

"Yes you can I always think I can't do it either but I'm here to tell you can," Syd enforced letting Anna B's grip tighten on her fingers. 

"Mom can we do anything?" Chris was asking standing at the door with his sisters he and Piper having seen their mother go through this with Puss. Cat on the other hand stood wide-eyed watching as Anna B lay on the couch crying out. 

Turning to her son Syd gave him a half grin. "I know Mom I know," Chris began, "We'll take good care of Cody." 

"Anna B I'll be right back as soon as I show Chris where everything is for Cody then Julie and I will get you to the hospital," Syd explained. 

Taking Chris' arm Syd lead him down the hall Julie a step behind them. "Sydney what's going on?" Julie hissed. 

Taking hold of her sister-in-law's arm she pulled her into the nursery behind her and Chris closing the door. "Robin and Sumner have disappeared," she bluntly answered. 

"Disappeared?" Julie questioned panic crossing her face. "Disappeared where? They got them Darius and his people got them," she cried her voice rising. 

Taking hold of Julie's arms Syd replied, "Julie we don't know that Gage, Walker and Jimmy are going to find them they just had a few minutes head start." 

"Sydney how can you be so calm?" Julie cried out hysteria creeping in. 

"Julie we have to be for Anna B's sake," Sydney answered looking into Julie's eyes. 

Shaking her head yes Julie stood silently as Syd gave Chris a few last minute instructions. "Mom we'll manage go look after Anna B," Chris coaxed another cry of pain going up from their friend. 

"You're right," Syd agreed squeezing Chris' hand before going to help Anna B to the car. 

_**Outside Tyrone's Domaine**_

The address Trivette had lead them to an old warehouse the van in question parked boldly out front. Walker drove past pulling to the curb half a block down the street. Before anyone could get out of the car a black limo drove past them the occupants hidden by the tinted windows. 

The car slowed coming to a stop directly in front of the warehouse and the van. The driver jumped out from behind the wheel to open the door for the lone occupant as the rangers looked on. "Darius," Gage spoke through gritted teeth. 

"Then Chafe and Sumner must still be alive," Walker observed the three of them waiting for Darius to go inside. 

The driver had run ahead and was pulling open the door of the warehouse for Darius to enter following his boss inside. 

In moments the rangers were out of the truck weapons drawn heading towards the inside of the warehouse as well. Slowly opening the door they made their way inside the sounds of a hard punch and painful grunt being heard. 

"Isn't he a close enough friend CZ? We need to go get your little girl friend and bring her here? Be a real shame to have to bring her into your dirty business." They could hear Chafe being taunted as once again a fist was pounded into Sumner's gut. 

"Leave her out of it and let him go," Chafe shouted back. "He's got nothing to do with this and neither does she." Darius throwing a punch into Chafe's face cut off his words. 

"All this could have been avoided," Darius' voice was low and menacing as he grabbed a handful of Robin's hair yanking his head up so he could look threateningly into his face. "All I want are my drugs back, the drugs that you stole from me." 

"I didn't steal anything from you," Robin insisted looking at Sumner who sagged in the grasp of two of Tyrone's people. 

Another blow was driven into Chafe knocking the wind from him his resistance diminished from the punishment he had taken the day before. Walker was motioning for Gage and Trivette to move around the group and into to position so they could mount an effective attack both men silently moving. 

"I've had enough of this little game," Darius was announcing. "Get rid of them both," he ordered turning to retreat from the warehouse to let Tyrone carry out his orders. 

Tyrone pulling his gun nodded to his men they dropping Chafe and Sumner to the cement floor to pull their guns too. As they began to aim Gage came flying into the one group while Trivette came flying into the other. 

Darius didn't have time to look back Walker had stepped in front of the drug lord blocking his path. "Stop where you are," Walker barked out. "You're under arrest for the attempted murders of a federal agent and a Texas Ranger." 

Without hesitation the driver bodyguard stepped in front of his boss throwing a punch at Walker as Darius tried to run past them. It took only a moment for Walker to subdue the driver and give chase to Darius. Even though Darius tried futilely to throw a punch and escape with in seconds it was over and the notorious crime boss was in cuffs. 

It hadn't taken Trivette or Gage long to accomplish the same feat with their opponents. Sumner had managed to get a few licks of his own, now Gage stood helping to hold his friend up while Trivette called for back up and EMT. 

"Gage… Anna B she's having the baby," Sumner puffed out trying to move to the door needing to be with his wife. 

"Slow down Matt," Gage cautioned the emergency people all ready beginning to pour in. "Anna B is with Julie and Syd they were taking her to hospital she's being looked after we're going to get you there too," he explained. 

"I've got to go now," Sumner came back still fighting Gage's grasp to get to Anna B. 

"Take my truck Gage," Walker cut in over hearing the young ranger knowing exactly how he felt. 

"Thanks Walker," Matt managed as Gage took the keys from their boss. Letting Gage help him the two of them headed for Memorial Hospital. 

_**Anna B's Labour Room, Memorial Hospital**_

Julie Gage had just stepped outside she wanted to check with emergency to see if by chance Robin or Matt had been brought in. 

Inside Anna B lay silently resting awaiting the next contraction to begin holding tightly to Sydney's hand, wanting Matt to magically appear in front of her. 

"You okay Sweetie?" Syd was asking finding the silence worse then the screaming out in pain. 

"Sydney you'd tell me if he was hurt? You and Gage wouldn't keep that from me would you?" Anna B pleaded with her friend another pain beginning she grabbed tighter to Syd. 

"Have you ever known Gage to lie or keep something from you?" Syd countered with a question. "They are going to find Matt and bring him here as soon as they can…" 

She was interrupted by Anna B crying out and clamping on to her hand as if it was in a bear trap. "Breath Honey come on breath," Syd cried out doing the exercise with her. 

In the middle of everything Anna B's doctor came in. "How are we doing here?" she asked. 

"How much longer?" Anna B struggled to ask. 

"That's what I came to see if I can determine and maybe give you something for the pain," her doctor smiled down at her. "Mrs. Gage if you could just step outside for a moment…" 

"Syd you're coming back aren't you?" Anna B cried out fear in her eyes. 

"I'm not going any where I'm just going to be outside the door," Syd assured her patting her arm. 

She nodded her head in acknowledgement easing up her gripe and releasing Syd's hand. Smiling at the girl she turned to slip out the door and into the corridor. 

Julie had just gotten off the elevator and was heading towards Syd. "Anything?" she asked watching Julie shake her head no. 

Sydney could see that Julie was close to tears going to her she put an arm around her to lead her to the waiting area to have a seat. "Sydney why do I have to be so stubborn," she began wiping her hand across her eyes. 

"You can't help it, it's breeded in you look at your brother," Syd half teased. 

With a little half smirk and smile Julie agreed. 

Becoming more serious Sydney asked, "What is it Julie?" 

Hesitating a moment Julie answered, "I don't know why it is that I can't just tell Robin yes. Tell him yes I want to be Mrs. Robin Chafe and have this baby and live happily ever after…" she ended with a sob. 

"You will when it feels right," Sydney tried to say being cut off again. 

"That's just it, it's always felt right…" again Julie paused. 

Taking her hand Syd smiled saying, "Julie I want to let you in on a little secret. I'm very lucky that your brother is as stubborn as he is. You see it always felt right for me to be with him but I had this idea in my head that it was because we worked so well together. I thought that if I did anything to upset that perfect balance no matter how right it felt then that would be it he'd hate me, I'd loose him, it would be over before it even started. I fought the feelings for quite a while and then it finally happened… he held me and he kissed me and that was it." 

The elevator doors suddenly opened across from where they sat Gage and Sumner rushing out. "Syd Julie where is she?" Sumner cried Anna B's door opening as they wheeled her out. 

"Anna B," Matt cried rushing to her to take her hand. 

"Just in time Matt," Doctor Lindsay Oaken told him, "We're headed for delivery." 

"We'll be right up Matt," Gage called after their friends as they disappeared into the elevator. 

With the doors closed Julie took hold of her brother's arm her nails sinking in. "Frankie where's Robin?" she demanded. 

"He should be downstairs in emergency he took a few hits…" 

"Oh my God," Julie was crying all ready hitting the elevator button. 

"Julie it's not that bad," Gage was trying to console her looking at Syd for help. 

"Gage go with Julie," she told him, "I'll go up with the Sumners." 

Gratefully looking at his wife Gage stepped on the elevator with Julie while she took the next one up to delivery. 

_**Downstairs In Emergency**_

"We're looking for Robin Chafe," Julie demanded from the girl at the desk. 

"I'm sorry we have no one by that name…" 

"Yes you do look again," Julie cut the woman off with her shouts. 

"Julie calm down," Gage tried to intervene only to have her turn on him. 

"Some thing has happened to him Francis hasn't it and you're just not telling me," she yelled at her brother totally out of control at this point from worry. 

"Nothing has happened that I know of," Gage answered taking hold of her arms looking into her face. "Sumner and I got a jump on them because we knew Anna B was having the baby," he tried to explain. 

Gage had no more time for explanations the doors from outside banged open the EMTs were wheeling a stretcher with Chafe on it inside as doctors, nurses and Julie Gage converged around it to run beside it. 

Following after them Gage caught up with his sister getting his arms around her to keep her back out of the way giving the emergency people a chance to work. "Let me go Frankie," she squirmed in his arms fighting to get out of his hold. 

"Jules let them look after him," he argued back not giving in to her finally feeling her relax a little. Together they stood watching as they bandaged and stabilized Robin. 

"I'm going to marry him if he still wants me," Julie murmured not turning to see Gage's reaction. 

"Of course he still wants you," Gage whispered glad she was finally coming to her senses drawing her closer at the same time. 

They stood there for what seemed like forever until finally one of the nurses opened the door to ask for Julie Gage. "Right here," she answered asking at the same time, "How is he?" 

"He's doing all right the doctor will explain everything to you. You can come in and see him while they get a room for him," the nurse told her. 

Turning to Gage Julie smiled, "I think I can take it from here you go see how Anna B is doing the doctor may need a few pointers you're such an expert." 

"Funny Jules, real funny," Gage replied with his own smile before asking, "Are you sure?" 

"Very," she answered standing on tiptoes and kissing his cheek. Leaving him standing to look after her she went with the nurse to be lead over to Robin. Leaning forward she took his hand and gently kissed him a feeling of relief and contentment coming over Gage. Standing a few minutes longer he smiled again turning to head up to delivery. 

_**Fourth Floor Delivery**_

Sydney was pacing the waiting room floor when Gage came in the doorway. Going up behind her he grasped her in his arms whispering in a tease, "So this is what the delivery floor looks like." 

Syd gave him a sharp poke in the side not appreciating his joke. "Francis," she sharply quipped turning to hug him all the same. His blue eyes captured her face and all the love and joy that they had shared with birth of their children descended upon them now. Leaning forward Gage's lips caught Syd's as they shared a passionate kiss only to be interrupted by the clearing of a throat. 

"No baby yet?" Trivette asked a grin on his face Walker standing with him. 

"Not yet," Gage answered loosening his hold but not totally letting go of his wife. 

"Maybe they are just waiting for your help Dr. Gage," Trivette's grin getting wider as he spoke. 

"They are on their own I'll be happy just to hold the little guy or girl when they get here," Gage informed them. 

"I'd say you had your arms full now," Walker chuckled Gage immediately dropping his arms from his wife. 

"A boy and a girl," Sumner was shouting as the rangers turned to face him. 

"Twins?" Syd questioned, "You had twins?" 

"Babies and Mom are doing fine," Sumner beamed as everyone crowded around the young man congratulating him. 

"Sumner didn't you know that you were having twins?" Sydney questioned again. 

"Well yeah," he admitted, "But Anna B wanted to keep it a surprise. I've got to call my Mom and Dad," he told them pulling away from his friends wanting nothing more then to be back with his wife and babies. 

"Twins how bout that," Walker smiled. 

"Sumner just don't know what he is in for," Trivette smiled too. 

"I'll say," Gage agreed adding, "Anna B and twins." 

Syd rolled her eyes skyward but deep down she really had to agree with her co-workers. 

_**Two Weeks Later Christmas Eve…**_

Excitement was in the air everyone had gathered at the Trivettes for Christmas eve Between Julie and Robin's wedding plans and the Sumner twins David Mathew and Kathleen Annabelle, Katie for short, the grown ups were being kept busy. 

No one really noticed when Piper took Marcus' hand and lead him out to the back porch. There was something that Marcus just couldn't put his finger on about Piper, she looked really nice tonight. 

Piper held tighter to Marcus she wanted everything to go perfectly. She had enlisted Sydney's help finding the perfect outfit and then the hair… 

"I'm glad you brought me out here," Marcus began not really sure what to say it was always Piper who got things going and now she was just standing here smiling. 

"Are you really?" Piper asked her eyes darting to his face. 

Shyly Marcus smiled back, "Yeah I have something for you," he told her reaching his hand in his pocket. 

"Me too I have something for you too," Piper was quick to add reaching for the gift she had stashed there earlier to hand to him. "Open it," she urged as he ripped off the wrappings. 

Inside was a picture of she and Marcus at some sort of function out at the Walker Ranch. She had put it in a silver frame similar to a picture Sydney had once given Gage when they were dating, that sat on his dresser at home. 

"It's beautiful Piper," Marcus whispered to her a smile on his face as he looked at the pair of them in the picture. 

Handing her the gift he had in his hands he smiled saying, "I hope you like it." 

"If you picked it out I'm sure I will," she answered ripping off the wrapping paper to reveal a jewellery case. Snapping open the lid she found a locket nestled inside. "Oh Marcus it's beautiful," she cried, "Can you put it on for me?" 

A moment later the locket was around her neck turning she wound her arms around Marcus as they shared their first kiss. 

"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" Jimmy Trivette's voice interrupted the two of them. "The party is inside." 

"Yeah right Dad," Marcus quickly answered taking Piper's hand to push past him. 

Smiling to himself Jimmy decided he'd keep this one to himself for now, "Gage I just don't think you are ready for this," he chuckled. 

"What's so funny Trivette?" Gage asked as Jimmy came in the door. 

"Nothing Gage I'm just counting my blessing that's all," he chuckled again putting his arm around Erica. "Counting my blessings and realizing how truly blessed we are this Christmas." 

Agreeing with his friend the trio went back inside to rejoin the celebration. Going up behind his wife who held Cody he leaned down to tease her neck with a kiss whispering, "Merry Christmas Syd," before letting his eyes wander over friend and family knowing they all were blessed this Christmas. 

The End 


End file.
